


Something Wicked Comes This way

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: It's been a long time since I continued, I apologize to my readers, but do not worry, I am back. Be warned this story is about get ALOT more interesting than usual.Chapter Text





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't continue the last fanfiction because someone decided to be ignorant but then I thought this is the PERFECT time to start a second part of it but with a better storyline intact.

Listen Up boys and girls, here is a story I shall reveal to you. There once were four Guardians who took on a fifth under the moon. In order to save the world from nightmares and darkness. They succeeded in the end, even with the betrayal at hand. Now Pitch Black sits in his lair all alone with his nightmares. Jack Frost is off on his own who knows where. Santa is wrapping gifts while Bunny lays the eggs. Tooth Collects the teeth, but what happens when Sandy passes out the dreams? Not all dreams are good, some children have dreams of being a hunter, another fur trapper, and this one? Well this one is one you have to watch out for. Be ready for this boys and girls, this is a story not yet come to speak of. Are you ready? Then let's begin...I warn you, this story may not appear the way you want it to be. And so you will have to forgive me but not everything can be sugar coated forever.

A few years had passed since the Guardians had gotten rid of Pitch Black aka The Boogeyman for awhile. They went back to their usual lives of bribing children. Just like they always did to keep the belief up, until North noticed something. Stopping at what he noticed on the lists, he wondered what was going on. Children were disappearing from the list which means they were dying it was the only way he knew to explain it. Standing under the moonlight looking at the orbs he had almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice. "Quite interesting isn't it?" The shadow voice asked as North took a step back ready ready to fight "No, no. Not here to find you old chump." Pitch spoke as Sandy appeared next to him quite concerned "Sandy what is he doing he!?" North stood there, confused for a moment. That is until Sandy tried to explain, but in the end the moon explained it all to him. What they were seeing and that they needed to call the others.

North called the others, it didn't take long for them to get there. Yes they did try to attack Pitch once they saw him thinking he was the most obvious threat. "Where is Jack?" Tooth asked but that question was one they were asking the last few years even Jamie hadn't seen him lately. Jamie had just turned sixteen the other day and landed himself a girlfriend. Sophie was six now writing and drawing like crazy. Talking about faeries, elves, and all those things most grown ups didn't believe in. "That beside the point," North was now standing in the middle of everyone. "Someone is killing children, lots of children which means our beliefs in us going down. We need to figure out who and why. How could someone like this slip past us so easy?" "Simple, just like you couldn't tell I was text to you until I spoke." Pitch added in interrupting North's speech. "Sure you can go on your merry way thinking you'll find this person, reason with them, what then what? You can't do anything if they don't want to listen to any reason." "Aye but we can" North spoke as if having an idea, Bunny cut him off of his sentence. "No no way. We never asked that one for help, not for nothing and we're not going to now." "I agree with Bunny, you can't control her, how do you know she didn't kill the children?"

"A guardian cannot harm a child-" North started. "She isn't a Guardian, she's just a spirit which means not choosing to be one of us means she can. I doubt she is behind then, and do you "really" want to wake her after all these centuries? Maybe humans just found something else to do than to waste their lives away. Yes something is wrong and we SHOULD look into it. But I doubt without Jack's help you'd four could figure anything out." Everyone went silent with what Pitch said.


End file.
